The Story of Esme
by HerNameWasApril
Summary: Esme's Past From Her Engagement to Charles to Her New Family With the Cullens.
1. The Engagement

**Here's My Little Tribute to Esme! She Was so Neglected so I Decided to Write the Story of Her Past. Sorry if it's Suckish, I'm Not Exactly the Writer Type, I'm More of the Idea Person! But Anyway... I Hope You Enjoy!  
And Now a Special Announcement...  
Jasper: April Doesn't Own the Twilight Saga or Any of its Characters.  
Me: *Glare*  
Jasper: Except For Me :D  
Me: Good Boy. Now Onto the Story!**

* * *

"But Father!" I yelled in protest.

"Esme," he said firmly, "You are going to be married to Charles weather you like it or not."

"Please! I want to get out of Ohio, and go West! Become a school teacher! Why can't I make my own decisions?" I was near tears but I continued holding back my emotions to try and convince my parents.

"No, sweetie," my mother said softly, "You have to."

"I'm 22 years old! I should be able to choose how I want to live my life!" I had never spoken to them like this before, but I just couldn't marry Charles Evenson. I didn't love him, and I never could. My heart only beat for that doctor who saved me 6 years. Dr. Carlisle Cullen was the man of my dreams and no one could live up to his standards.

My father kneeled so he was my eye level and spoke, "Please, Esme, darling. Just do this for us."

I turned my head unable to look him in the eyes, "Fine, I'll marry Charles if it'll make you two happy."

They both stood up and smiled at me, "Thank you so much." I nodded and they walked away leaving me alone in my room. Slowly, I found myself curling up into a ball, and the tears started flowing uncontrollably.

_Stop your crying, Esme, _I thought to myself,_ it'll make Mother and Father happy. So you might as well try and make the most out of it. _Finally after a few minutes my body had grown tired of the worthless sobbing and I curled into my bed to get some peace through sleep.

* * *

**Alright so Really Short, I Know. But I Had to Get the Whole Engagement Set Up. Next Chapter Will Be the Wedding.  
Constructive Critism is Greatly Appreciated!  
So R&R People!!**


	2. PreWedding Jitters

**Oh My God I'm Such an Epic Fail at Writing it Isn't Even Funny...  
I Really Hate How This Looks Like so Much in Word But When I Put it on Here it's Like "What the Heck!? What Mentally Ill Person Only Writes This Much!?" That Would Be Moi When Not in a Writing Mood...  
So I'm Sorry if This Sucks.  
I Would However, Like to Dedicate This to kenniluvsyou Who Actually Favorited This Story *Sends Lots of Thanks*  
I Should Be Able to Write More Effectivily Once Esme & Charles Are Married Since I Can Actually Have Something to Work Off of.  
And Before We Begin...  
Jasper: *Sigh* Again?  
Me: *Puppy Eyes*  
Jasper: April Doesn't Own the Stuff Blah Blah Blah You Get the Point  
Me: Thankiez Jazzy :D**

* * *

It has been a month since I've agreed to marry Charles. And ever since those evil words left my mouth it feels like a part of me's died. I know that sounds cliché, but it's really true. I've tried to be positive about the whole situation but it's just impossible. But I have to pretend in front of everyone else.

Especially since today was the day I'd become an Evenson. Instinctively I shuddered at the thought but brushed it off. "Esme?" my mother called from outside my door. I sighed and looked in the mirror quickly to plaster a smile on my face.

"Come in," I said as cheerfully as I could manage. She entered the room with and looked at me, an unreadable expression on her face. She looked as though she were happy though I could see the sadness hidden in her features. "What is it?"

She sighed and pulled me into a hug, "I'm sorry we're forcing you to do this, Sweetie. But it'll work out in the end." She was silent for a minute before she pulled back and looked at me. Mother took a piece of my caramel hair that perfectly matched her's and slid it behind my ear, "You know," she hesitated, "I was arranged to be married with your father."

I looked at her, my eyes wide with shock, "I never would have known," I started, "You two seem so in love."

My mother smiled, "We are. At first we just didn't really care about each other but we grew on one another and fell in love. So I think it'll happen for you too."

"Thanks, Mom," I whispered before hugging her once again while the tears gathered in my eyes.

We stayed like that for a few moments before we separated and she said, "Well, better get ready."

* * *

**Yay Another Chapter of Fail is Done!  
Please Please PLEASE Review if You're Saying it Sucks, it's Just Good to Know 1 Way or Another.  
And I Will Dedicate to Anyone Who Reviews or Favorites!  
~April**


End file.
